


The Sound and the Fury

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's ears will be ringing by the end of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound and the Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP 2015 #29 (Picture Prompt--Snow Wolf) on Watson's Woes.

Greg stood on top of the tree stump to be seen above his police team, and shouted loud enough for the volunteers at the back to hear him.

"Alright everyone, listen up! We are looking for Mr. Sherlock Holmes, missing for three hours now. His picture and physical description are on your fliers. Everyone should be carrying their flashlights and walkie-talkies. And I don't care if you've walked these woods since you were a baby, you use your maps and stay with your assigned partner! Now everyone, fan out! John, you're with me."

The groups of two started their trudge through the snow, yelling Sherlock's name into the bitter wind.

But John stayed silent through their search, his anger rising as the temperature was dropping. Greg did the shouting for him. When— _when_ , not _if_ —they found the bloody idiot, he hoped he'd have enough of his voice left over to join John in the nice, long, loud conversation about Sherlock's lone wolf tendencies when on the scent.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To Watch From Afar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455722) by [biswholocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked)




End file.
